


Train Home from Work

by smevanstan



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Meta, New York City, Reader-Insert, Subways, This Was A Dream I Had, and i tweaked it, meet cute, reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-04
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2019-02-10 15:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12914367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smevanstan/pseuds/smevanstan
Summary: You are making your daily commute home from work, reading fic as usual when the man sitting next you notices what you are reading





	Train Home from Work

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first reader fic, so the tenses might be all sorts of messed up. I sincerely apologize. Its also my first non-spn fic

You settled into my seat on the subway, preparing yourself for the 45 minute train ride home. It was a long day at work and you couldn’t wait to get home, pour yourself a glass of wine and unwind. As the doors to the train shut, you pulled out your iPad and opened up the list of fics you have downloaded. Being a fan of the Avengers movies, you couldn’t get enough of the fanfiction. Who wouldn’t want to pretend to be part of the world were you get to fight alongside the most badass superheroes. And honestly, the cast wasn’t half bad to look at either, so really, being a fan of the Marvel movies was win-win.  


You typically flipped which character you read about depending on your mood, and today it was all about Bucky Barnes. In public, you usually only read fluff, since it was far less embarrassing if someone caught you, but today no one was really near you on the train so you decided to read a raunchier story.

You started reading as the train lurched forward.

***************************

Fifteen minutes into the ride, you are officially lost in the story. You were completely unaware of your surroundings, reading about Bucky’s metal arm stroking up “your” thigh. Now, normally you could keep the straightest of poker faces where really pure smut in public but, something about Bucky and the arm just did things to you. Not to mention the guy who played him. Bout Sebastian Stan and Bucky Barnes were sexual specimens. You shook you head slightly, trying to regain you composure.

You were still so in the zone of your fic so you didn’t noticed when someone sat down next to you two stops later. Instead, you ran your hand over your mouth trying to hide any visible signs that could give away what you were reading. However the stranger next you was far more cognizant of your reactions. He peered over your arm, reading a few lines on the screen before scrolling up: “` _So fuckin’ beautiful,’ he murmured against the hollow of your throat. ‘An’ I wanna fuckin’ break you. `Break me, then,’ you goaded. ‘Break me. Fucking ruin me.”_ The stranger’s eyes widened. He wonder what it was exactly you were ready. That is, until you scrolled down and he saw one name on the screen: Bucky.

***************************

“You an Avengers fan?” The man next to you asked, startling you out of your trance of reading.

“Hmmm, uh yeah.” Then it dawned on you, how on earth could he have guessed that? “How did you_”

He cut you off, “Your keychain.” He pointed at the Avenger symbol keychain hanging off your lanyard.

You took in a breath of relief but still kept you head down. You had been afraid he’d gotten a glimpse at what you were reading.

“So who’s your favorite?” The man’s voice was oddly familiar but you couldn’t quite place it.

“What?”

“Who’s your favorite character in the movies?” His voice had mischievous lilt in it.

“Uh,” you thought about it for a while. “It’s a tie between a few.”

He chuckled a bit, “really? Which ones.”

“Well, it’s between Hawkeye, Spider-Man, and the Winter Soldier.”

“Interesting.” He full on snickered this time. “Bucky Barnes, huh?”

You contemplated how to respond before figuring, this man was a stranger, what did it matter what you said to him, you’d probably never see him again. And you could barely see his face out of the corner of your eye, so what the hell. “Well, aside from the fact that his story is tragic, he fights to change it. Plus he has a metal arm which is totally cool, among other things.” You internally giggle to yourself. “And the guy who plays him does a fan-freaking-tastic job portraying him. Especially in the Winter Soldier when he has so few lines. He’s not half back to look at either,”

“You’ve really thought about this haven’t you?” The man paused for a moment. “Have you thought about him ruining you?”

At this, your eyes grew wide as you finally turned to look fully at the man sitting next you. You choked and started coughing when you realized who it was, Sebastian Stan himself.

You felt the heat travel to your face as you tried to shrink into yourself. You had never experienced a more embarrassing moment in your entire life.

He just laughed, a full body shaking laugh, complete with squinty eyes and all. There were a few people on the train looking over to see what the commotion was about.

“I-.” You were so mortified you could’ve cried. In fact, you started tearing up a bit. You were taking deep breathes trying to calm yourself down. Crying would only make the situation worse.

Sebastian looked over and saw you visibly uncomfortable. He took a deep breath after laughing and placed his hand on your knee. “Hey, its fine.” He voice was soothing, “I know what’s out there. Honestly, its kind of flattering.”

Your voice was still shaky when you spoke, “Really?” You looked up again, staring right into those steel blue orbs.

“Yeah, totally.” This time when he chuckles, it was twinged with a hint of sympathy. “I mean, to me I see it as a job well done. If I wasn’t doing a good job with the character, people wouldn’t want to write about him.”

“That makes sense.” You took a few more calming breathes as your demeanor turned back to normal. And then it hit you. You were actually talking to Sebastian Stan. Then you got flustered for a completely different reason. You forced yourself to suppress the fangirl in you trying to get out.

“So where are you headed?” he sounded genuinely interested.

“Home. Today was a long day at work.” You moved to stuff your iPad back in your bag.

He finally moved his hand from your knee as he sat back. “So, no dinner plans then?”

Apparently today was you day to look shocked as you stared at him incredulously. You looked up into his eyes, searching for confirmation that this was joke but you found nothing but sincerity. “What?”

“What?” He shrugged confidently, “I’d like to take you out to dinner. There’s an amazing Chinese place in two more stops.”

You shook your head, absolutely sure that this was a dream and soon you would wake up. “Me? You want to take me out?”

“Yeah, you’re cute and you seem smart. I’d like to get to know you better.” He smiled, warm and inviting.

“I’m definitely dreaming,” you muttered to yourself.

“You’re not dreaming.” Sebastian chuckled.

“No, you’re right.” You stared straight ahead. “I am dead. I died from embarrassment and this is heaven.”

He laughed. “I’m gonna take that as a compliment.” He placed his hand on your knee again to regain your attention. “Come on, what do you say?”

“Sure. I mean even if I am dead or dreaming, why on earth would I pass up a dinner with Sebastian Stan.”

He smirked before saying, “My friends call me Seb.”

“Well then, Seb. I’d love to go to dinner with you.”

“Great!.” He beamed at you, “Great timing because we’re at the stop.”

You looked up as the train was pulling into the station. He stood up before the train came to a complete stop, “Shall we?” He reached his hand out to you.

You took his hand and he helped you up. It wasn’t lost on you that he reached out his left hand. That little shit. “Left hand, really?”

As you both made your way to the doors, him behind you, he replied with a low whisper in your ear. “Well, you like it so much.”

The doors opened before you could respond and he ushered you out onto the platform. As you made your way to the staircase, only one thought was running through your mind. This was going to be one hell of date.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> SO, the reason i wrote this is because i have been on a severe Seb Stan/Bucky Barnes kick. and I wanted to break out of what I usually write. Hopefully I didn't do to bad. Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also, the fic excerpt of from Of Assets and Animals by @agentmarvel (if you want me to remove it, please let me know and I will do so). I read it last night and it changed me!


End file.
